yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Game Over
Game Over (рус. Конец игры) — проигрыш в игре, то есть ситуация, после которой Аяно уже никогда не сможет завоевать сердце Сенпая. Геймплей right|thumb После проигрыша у игрока будет несколько вариантов, что делать дальше: * Load Checkpoint (загрузить с контрольной точки) ― Игра начнётся с начала текущего дня, весь прогресс будет сброшен (кроме очков иследования/прокачки); * Reset Week (Сброс недели) ― Игра начнётся с понедельника текущей недели, весь прогресс будет сброшен (кроме очков иследования/прокачки); * Main Menu (Главное меню) — Вернуться в главное меню; * SNAP ― неизвестно, ещё недоступно. Heartbroken (Сердце разбито) Если Сенпай заметит Аяно за совершением убийства или других подозрительных действий, он скажет, чтобы девушка держалась от него подальше, и сердце Аяно будет разбито. Если Аяно совершит убийство на глазах Сенпая, будучи в маске, он подбежит к ней и снимет маску, что также приведёт к проигрышу. Также это произойдёт, если репутация Аяно упадёт до −100 и ниже. Тогда до Сенпая дойдут негативные слухи о ней, и он не сможет принять её признание в любви. Kkk.png Hearbroken.jpg Apprehended (Задержана) Задержание могут проводить ученики с характером «Герой», учителя, правонарушители и обычные ученики, ставшие свидетелями убийства своего друга. Увидев, как Аяно кого-то убивает, герой побежит в её направлении. Если в этот момент в руках у девушки было оружие, которое можно положить в инвентарь, то начнется мини-бой, при победе в котором Аяно убьёт ученика. При отсутствии подходящего оружия или же при проигрыше в мини-игре, герой повалит Аяно на пол и игра закончится. : То же самое произойдёт, если ученик станет свидетелем убийства своего друга. С учителями аналогичная ситуация, но с небольшим отличием. Оказывать им сопротивление Аяно может лишь достигнув 2 уровня физической подготовки или выше. В ином случае мини-бой не появится, что приведёт к мгновенному поражению. Если Аяно убьёт кого-то, кроме задиры, на глазах у правонарушителя, он нападёт на неё и будет нападать на неё, пока жив. Если Аяно победит, он остановится на несколько секунд, после чего снова нападёт. В этот момент можно подобрать оружие и убить его. Если он победит, Аяно потеряет сознание и будет задержана полицией. Если свидетелями убийства станут как минимум 4 человека, вне зависимости от их социального статуса, пола и характера, они сами остановят убийцу, как только отойдут от шока. При этом, Аяно не сможет оказать сопротивления. Expelled (Отчислена) Этот Game Over связан с членами студенческого совета, методисткой или металлодетекторами. Если Аяно попытается убить члена студенческого совета, столкнётся с ней пять раз, или девушка из совета заметит, как Аяно убивает кого-то или несёт труп, она подбежит к убийце, прыснет в лицо перцовым баллончиком, повалит на пол и свяжет её руки и ноги. Если член студенческого совета будет убит, в школе установят камеры и металлодетекторы. Если Аяно пройдёт через металлодетектор с металлическим оружием, то он сработает примерно также. Если учительница или член студенческого совета заметит Аяно, нарушающую правила, она отправит её к методистке. В кабинете Генки Кунахито, Аяно должна быстро придумать оправдание своему поведению. Если же она сделает неправильный выбор, она будет либо отстранена от занятий на несколько дней, либо исключена из школы. Comatose (Кома) Этот Game Over можно получить при неудачной попытке убийства электричеством. Если Аяно попытается убить ученика электричеством при помощи питьевого фонтанчика, но сама наступит в лужу, в которой лежит сломанный удлинитель, её ударит током, и она впадёт в кому. thumb|center|256px|Аяно впала в кому Exposed (Разоблачена) Этот Game Over игрок может получить из-за учеников с характером «Зависимый от телефона» или «Сыщик». Если зависимый от телефона ученик заметит Аяно за совершением убийства, он сфотографирует её с трупом и отправит фото полиции. Нужно успеть убить этого человека, и сломать его телефон, иначе игра будет окончена, поскольку у полиции будет неопровержимое доказательство. Характер сыщик имеют члены клуба фотографии. Если один из них заметит убийство, он расскажет другим, и все члены клуба будут следить за Аяно, чтобы не дать ей совершить убийство. Они также сфотографируют убийство и отправят фото полиции. center|thumb|256px Arrested (Арестована) Если Аяно вовремя не избавилась от всех улик, и кто-то вызвал полицию, она будет арестована, если не успеет замести следы преступления. Чтобы Аяно избежала этого, она должна: # Избавиться от улик: оружия (можно помыть в питьевом фонтанчике или сжечь), одежды, перчаток и масок, а также телефонов учеников, которые стали свидетелями убийства. # Повысить уровень здравомыслия до приезда полиции. # Избавиться от свидетелей убийства (необходимо, чтобы в живых остались менее пяти). ## Трусы и правонарушители не будут ничего рассказывать полиции. # Избавиться от тела мусоросжигателем, дереводробилкой или захоронением (не обязательно). # Избавиться от крови на земле (не обязательно). Если Аяно избавилась от улик, так как они не могут признать её убийцей. Если Аяно избавилась от крови и трупа, полиция просто не может найти никаких следов преступления и уйдёт. Аяно будет арестована, если ученик с характером «Зависимый от телефона» сфотографирует Аяно за совершением убийства, Аяно успеет убить его до того, как фото будет отправлено полиции, но не сломает телефон жертвы. ?????????? Этот Game Over можно получить, если войти в кабинет директора с трупом/с оружием/подойти слишком близко к директору десять раз/стоять рядом с ним 60 секунд. Он достанет электрошокер и выстрелит в Аяно. После этого игрок услышит фразу: «Мистер Сайко… Сделка завершена». center|thumb Senpai Lost (Потеря Сенпая) Этого вида проигрыша пока нет в игре, но он был показан в видео Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator. Если Аяно не успеет устранить соперницу до вечера пятница, то Сенпай примет её признание в любви, и сердце Аяно будет разбито. centre|thumb|220x220px Закрытие школы Если половина учеников школы будет убита, директор будет вынужден закрыть школуTo YanDev: Can we complete the game without killing anyone?... Он бы никогда не сделал этого, но из-за недостатка учеников в школе он будет вынужден сделать это. Это же произойдёт, если определённое количество учителей будет убитоSomething to address with th idea of teachers dying.... Пока не реализовано. Факты * Аяно никогда не умрёт в игре, но потеря Сенпая равна смерти для неё"Game Over" for Yandere-chan is losing Senpai's love. That's "death" to her.. * Кровавый шрифт, использующийся для названий концовок называется Levi Brush. Источники de:Game Over fr:Game over es:Maneras de Perder id:Permainan Berakhir pl:Zakończenia en:Game Over Категория:Геймплей